


For fans of "Her Virtue."

by LaBelleDameAvecMerci



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleDameAvecMerci/pseuds/LaBelleDameAvecMerci
Summary: An importance notice for all fans of "Her Virtue."
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera





	For fans of "Her Virtue."

For fans of “Her Virtue":

“Her Virtue” has now moved to a different location. Access it by copying and pasting this link into your browser:

https://emmakathrynauthor.com/hv/

If you have any concerns, contact me at hello@emmakathrynauthor.com

Cheers, and thanks for supporting my story xx


End file.
